Sailor Rangers
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: When Queen Beryl requires help to defeat the sailor senshis, she calls upon the enemy of the Power Rangers. How will this turn out. Terrible summary, but great story. Please read. Rated T, maybe M later.


**Hi there! RoboV here with something new. I don't know what caused me to write this up, it just came upon me. Surprised no one else has done this. Anyway this is going to be a crossover of my two favorite shows growing up: Sailor Moon and Power Rangers. Now I need to address some things first. Number one, this is before Lord Zedd appeared, so it will be Rita as the Ranger's villain. Don't worry, Zedd will make his appearance though.** **Second, the villain from Sailor Moon that will be here is Queen Beryl. That is the one villain I truly remember from the show. Third, I haven't decided if there will be pairings or not. Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? Fourth, the story starts out after Minako makes her debut. But now onto the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon. I make no money off this. This a fan bases story, please support the official release.**

Within the deepest regions of the Dark Kingdom, two lovers discuss the predicament they are in.

"This is not at all good," said Zoycite, a woman who possessed long and wavy blonde-brown hair which was tied into a ponytail.

The taller one, Kunzite, who had a darker skin color than then the girl and possessed shoulder length silver-white hair, tried to reassure his lover. "Do not worry Zoycite. What has happened changes nothing." He then pulls her close to him and embraces her.

But she would not be so easily assured this time. "But Kunzite, with this new Senshi, our Queen's plans will be halted even more. And we might be the ones to receive the backlash."

Kunzite could feel her shaking in his arms, but then he came up with a plan to protect them both. "Who said we should be the ones to receive the backlash?"

Zoycite became confused at his statement. She looked up at Kunzite with a confused stare. "What are you talking about?"

He then gave out a deliciously evil grin as he looked down at her in his arms. "I'm saying, what if we got some other fools to do the bidding of our queen and have them be the ones to be punished when they fail."

The blonde-brown general looked at her lover with an evil grin slowly making its way onto her face. "Yes. That could work. Then when they are trying to pick up the pieces after failing.."

"We swoop in and finish off those annoying brats once and for all," finished the dark-skinned general. "And thus assuring our safety and place by Queen Beryl's side"

"Oh Kunzite, you are simply a genius. This will surely work."

He then smiled at her again. "Of course it will my love. Just leave everything to me and we can be together for ever as we have always wanted." He then bent down placed a kiss on Zoycite's lips. A kiss which she happily returned.

* * *

In her throne room, Queen Beryl was observing the Sailor Senshis that have interfered with her plans of conquest through her crystal ball. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up with a face of annoyance. "Who dares disturb me?!" At that moment, the figure walked into the light revealing himself to be one of her two remaining generals, Kunzite. "Kunzite? What is it?"

The silver haired general smiled as he crossed his right arm across his chest. "Ah, my queen. You are looking lovely as usual."

"Get on with it Kunzite! I have no time for impudence!"

Kunzite merely continued to smile as his queen spoke these words to him. "Of course my queen. I have come to inform of my new plan to conquer the Earth."

This caused a smile to appear on the face of the Dark Kingdom queen. "Oh really? Well what is your plan Kunzite?"

His smile then widened as he told his queen his grand master plan. "We will use help from another universe."

However, this caused the smile on Queen Beryl to disappear and in its place was teeth grinding frown. "Are you mocking me?!"

Her loud shriek caused him to slightly flinch, but that was it. Keeping his calm composure, he continued, "Of course not my queen. I am merely saying that if we use help from another universe, we can accomplish your goal faster."

"And then what?! Have them try and take over from me? I think not!" It was safe to assume that Queen Beryl was not happy at this plan.

But Kunzite kept his smug face smile as he replied back. "Once we are done with them, we can just send them back from once they came. Or simply destroy them. Thereby securing your power and rightful place as ruler of the Earth, my queen."

As he said this, the smile soon returned to the queen's face. "Yes. You are right Kunzite. Good job. But it will be you who have to find this universe in which we will seek help from. But be warned, you know the price for failure."

"I have already found the perfect one, my queen."

Queen Beryl's face gave out an extremely evil grin. "Excellent."

* * *

**In another universe**

"Finster!" The queen of evil, Rita Respulsa was not in the best of moods. She was having another one of her headaches courtesy of the Power Rangers. Rita wanted her headache to go away and she knew the only; destroy the Rangers. She was at the moment looking for her servant Finster, her monster making henchman. "Finster here are you?!"

He was as always in his workshop coming up with a new monster to help his mistress of evil. "I am right here my queen," answered the loyal servant, "how might I be of service to you?"

"Finster I need a monster that will finally be able to rid me of those damn Power Rangers!"

Finster remained calm as he replied to his queen, "Is there anything in particular you would like with this monster?"

"Something mean, nasty, and powerful! I want them gone NOW!"

At that very moment, the two bumbling idiot henchmen of Rita, Squatt and Baboo walked in. And as usual, they made the situation worse. "But your evilness, isn't mean and nasty the same thing," spoke the hobgoblin.

Rita just became annoyed at Squatt's comment. "I know that! I am just trying to get my point across you bumbling moron!"

Baboo then joined in by saying, "Yeah, so why don't you stop babbling and actually try and help out around here!"

Squatt just looked up at his flying monkey friend. "But I love to babble! And why doesn't Rita just send Goldar down there to take care of the rangers?"

Then, after hearing this, Goldar walked into the room to join in the conversation. "Yes my queen. Please send me down there! I will not fail you!"

Rita then replied to her humanoid ape general with much anger. "Shut up all of you! My headache is getting worse by the second." She then proceeded to walk out the workshop and into observatory. "Now where are you Rangers?" Looking through her telescope, she found the Rangers sitting around at that juice bar they go to. She smiled as she saw this. "Ah yes. Now, Goldar!"

The golden armor warrior straightened up as his name was called. "Yes my queen."

"As soon as Finster makes a new monster, you will lead it down there and finally destroy the Rangers. Got it?"

Goldar placed his arm across his chest and bowed. "Yes my queen, I will not fail you."

"You see that you don't. Heh heh."

* * *

**Back in the Dark Kingdom**

"I have locked onto their location my queen," spoke Kunzite. "All we have to do is pull them over to our universe."

The queen of The Dark Kingdom smiled as she heard this. "Excellent Kunzite, excellent. Let us hope though that your plan succeeds."

"At once my queen." And with that he began the spell he would use to bring forth their new allies. "_Spirits of darkness and malice, hear my call. Bring forth an ally of evil that will aid us from another universe!"_

* * *

"Ah yes. Perfect," Rita spoke to herself as she continued to observe the Rangers. "Finster, how is that monster coming?"

Finster replied to his queen with a slight worried voice, "I am still trying to come up with one my queen. I want this one to be absolutely perfect for you."

"Well keep working on it, the Rangers are defenseless right now and I want to-" She never got to finish her sentence when suddenly the palace began to shake slightly. "What is that," the mistress of evil asked with an annoyed tone in her voice. Then the slight shaking turned into a violent shake. This caused her to grab onto the railing as tight she could. "Finster! What the hell is going on here?!"

The monster maker replied as he was trying to grab onto something to hold onto with, "I do not know my queen. It seems as if we are in a-"

"EARTHQUAKE!" Squatt yelled this as he was holding onto Baboo to keep himself up.

Baboo, who was holding onto the wall, looked down onto his friend with an annoyed look. "You idiot! We're on the moon! How can there be an earthquake if we are the moon?!"

Rita was still holding when she spoke up, "What the hell is going-" As she spoke those final words, the palace on the moon had disappeared.

* * *

"Aye yi yi yi yi yi! Zordon do you feel that," spoke the assistant robot, Alpha 5.

Zordon, the intergalactic wise sage, answered his robotic assistant in a calm fashion, "Yes Alpha. Calm yourself. We must find out what exactly caused this shaking of the Earth. We must know if it was Rita."

Alpha then regained his composure as spoke to his friend. "Right. I get to work right away Zordon."

* * *

**In the Dark Kingdom**

"Where are they Kunzite?" Queen Beryl was getting impatient at having to wait for her general to complete his plan.

The dark skinned general tried to reassure his queen that his plan would work. "Do not worry my queen I'm sure they will be here any-"

**BOOM!**

At that moment, a huge castle appeared in the throne room of Queen Beryl. Causing her eyes to widen and her general to smile. "Moment."

The queen was simply astounded at the large structure before her. Who ever these people were, they looked like they are not fooling around. She then gained a smile on her face. "Well Kunzite? Go up there and welcome them to my kingdom."

Then general bowed before his queen's order. "Yes my queen."

* * *

**Within Rita's castle**

"On!?" It was at that moment that the shaking stopped, causing everyone to fall to the ground from the sudden stop. "AH, my headache is back." Rita then looked out the window, only to have her jaw hit the ground. "Where..are we?"

Then Finster, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt all joined their queen on the observatory balcony to see what she was they saw what was before them, Finster was the first to speak, "I do not know my queen. It seems we are no longer on the moon."

She then turned to Finster and yelled at him, "I could have told you that wise guy! I meant WHERE are we?!"

Before any one could answer her, a lone voice spoke up, "The Dark Kingdom."

Everyone turned their heads to see a tall dark skinned man with silver hair that goes to his shoulders. He was also wear some type of weird uniform. Rita spoke up when she got a good look at this mysterious figure, "Who in the hell are you?!"

The man simply smiled back at her. "Oh I am so sorry, allow me to introduce myself." He then placed his arm across his chest and bowed before Rita and her minions. "My name is Kunzite, general of the ruler of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl."

Rita just looked at the man in front of her. "Is that suppose to meaning something to me?"

The man named Kunzite narrowed his eyes at the mistress of evil. "It should mean something to you wench, as she is the future ruler of Earth."

Before Rita could counter, Goldar spoke up for his queen. "How dare you! You are in the presence of the mistress of evil, Rita Repulsa! Conquer of 3 galaxies, and the true future ruler of Earth! You will show respect to her or I will make you!"

Kunzite narrowed his eyes at the beast in front of him who was threatening him. "You? I highly doubt you could make a fly show respect."

The general of Rita was becoming quite annoyed at the man before him. He then unsheathed his sword. "Why you insolent-"

"Goldar! Stop!"

He then turned towards his queen and replied to her, "But my queen, this vermin had the nerve to insult you. Please let me teach this scum to respect you!"

Rita turned towards Goldar. "As much as I would love for you too, we have bigger problems in front of us. WE have no idea where we are. This..." She then turned back towards Kunzite who was giving a smug grin. "...roach does. So until we can find out how to get back, we have to play nice. Understand?!"

Goldar took a long glare at the man before them. "Understood."

Kunzite then clapped his hands at hearing this. "Wonderful. Now if you will follow me, I will show you my queen."

Squatt became excited at this. "A queen, a real queem?! We get to meet a real queen?!"

His monkey friend looked at him while telling him, "You idiot! Our mistress is a queen! A queen of evil!"

Then, Kunzite began to leaf them out of the castle. Every so often, he would look behing him to see Goldar staring at him with a death glare. Every time he saw this, he gave Goldar a smug grin. As the exited Rita's castle, the 5 travelers observed before them a woman sitting in a throne looking into a crystal ball. On her left stood a woman with blonde-brown hair tied into a pony tail. She was wearing the same uniform as Kunzite. Kunzite then stopped in front of the woman sitting in the thrown and bowed to her. "My queen, these are them."

The one he called queen then looked up at the people before her. "Ah yes. Thank you Kunzite." He then bowed again before taking his place on her right. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Queen Beryl, ruler of this dimension known as the Dark Kingdom. Now, who might I ask are you?"

"My name? I am Rita Repulsa! Conquer of 3 galaxies, and soon this one as well. Now it is my turn to ask questions. Why did you bring me here?!"

Queen Beryl smiled at Rita as she began to speak. "I require help."

**And we will leave it right there. I hope you enjoyed it. Give me back your feedback by reviewing or PM. If you want there to be pairing tell me so and what pairing you want. But I will leave this right now so I can get you guys opinion. Buh Bye!**


End file.
